steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tygrysie Oko (Lavena Seviraed)
Tygrysie Oko Dawniej żołnierz w armii Żółtej Diament, która podczas wykonywanej misji jako jedyna przeżyła rozbicie statku. Zamieszkiwała planetę z dala od Homeworldu do końca swojego życia. Charakter Tygrysie Oko była chyba najbardziej opanowanym klejnotem wśród kwarców. W przeciwieństwie do swoich żywiołowych sióstr i kuzynek, ona w najtrudniejszych chwilach potrafiła zachować spokój i rozwagę. Rzadko panikowała, jednak jedynym momentem w jej życiu, gdy nie potrafiła się opanować, była śmierć dwójki klejnotów z jej załogi i zobaczenie rozbitych kamieni. Pomimo swojej stoickiej postawy, kwarc była bardzo towarzyska i rozmowna. Lubiła mówić tylko wtedy, gdy rozmawiała z kimś, kogo dobrze zna. Nie miała trudności z zawieraniem nowych przyjaźni, była łagodna i pomocna. Nie cierpiała się kłócić, a gdy już to robiła, zasypywała rozmówcę logicznymi argumentami. Nie lubiła krzyczeć i robiła to raczej rzadko. Bardzo przywiązywała się do swoich przyjaciół, dlatego też śmierć ww. dwójki i rozbicie statku było dla niej wstrząsające. Lubiła nocne niebo oraz gwiazdy, często wpatrywała się w nie razem z Bursztyn. Była bardzo zabawna i lubiła sprawiać, że na twarzach innych pojawiał się uśmiech. Jej radość była jej cechą charakterystyczną i wielokrotnie dzięki niej inni się śmiali. Bardzo silna i sprawna w walce. Wygląd Klejnot posiada budowę typowego Kwarcu. Jest wysoka, ma umięśnione ręce i nogi, szerokie biodra, niewielki nos i pełne usta. Jej kamień umiejscowiony jest po prawej stronie czoła i ma czworokątną fasetę. Włosy Tygrysiego Oka są lekko poczochrane, sięgają za pas i mają odcień brązu, ponadto ma grzywkę odkrywającą jej kamień, natomiast jej cera jest koloru kremowo-pomarańczowego. Jej strój składa się z przeźroczystej, białej, falowanej narzuty, krótkiego, pomarańczowego topu podzielonego na trzy części, pod którym jest golf w kolorze hebanowym. Getry są szarobrązowe, natomiast kozaki sięgające do kolan mają odcień bursztynowy. Jej oczy są koloru bursztynowego. Zdolności Jak każdy klejnot, Tygrysie Oko może wywołać broń, zmieniać kształt, tworzyć fuzję, bańkować przedmioty i odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. Kiedy łączy się z: * Bursztyn, tworzą Cytryn * Bizmut, tworzą Andezyt Jako kwarc, posiada również zdolność naładowanej szarży. Jej bronią jest duży miecz jednoręczny w kształcie błyskawicy. Potrafi on wytwarzać podobny prąd, co Żółta Diament czy destabilizator klejnotów, jednak o wiele słabszy. Historia Niedługo po otrzymaniu przez Różową Diament kolonii powstała Tygrysie Oko. Była jednym z pierwszych wytworzonych w głównym przedszkolu kwarców. Początkowo miała służyć jako straż w świątyniach i pałacach Diamentów u boku Topazów, jednak z czasem powstania rebelii Kryształowych Klejnotów miała brać udział w tłumieniu ich działań. Nie wykonała zbyt wiele misji, bo zaledwie dwie. Pierwsza, gdy miała wraz z resztą armii pozbawić formy Ametysty, które do nich dołączyły, skończyła się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ zasadzono na nie pułapkę i pozbawiono formy. Druga zaś, gdy miały obserwować, co Rose i Perła robią w Świątyni, również poniosły klęskę, ponieważ je zauważono. Tygrysie Oko nie chciała się mieszać w tę durną walkę z przeciwnikami Homeworldu. Nie znała tak naprawdę celu ich działań, nie interesowało jej to, wypełniała jedynie swoje obowiązki. Z racji, iż Biała Diament znalazła inną planetę, którą postanowiła sobie przywłaszczyć (po przebadaniu powierzchni wykryto tam życie), klejnot miał pomóc w oczyszczeniu jej i przygotowaniu przedszkola. Statek w pewnym momencie zaczął się chwiać, a Nefryty nie mogły go opanować. Były przekonane, że to jakieś turbulencje lub uderzyły o jakieś ciało, jednak system kompletnie zaczął wariować, aby ostatecznie całkowicie wysiąść. Doszło po chwili do eksplozji, która zniszczyła całą przednią część statku, gdzie znajdowały się prawie wszystkie klejnoty, wylatując w kosmos. W tylnej pozostało pięć osób, były to Tygrysie oko, dwa Rubiny, Ametyst i Oligoklaz, jednak podczas zahaczenia o atmosferę planety nieopodal w wyniku bardzo szybkiego spadania dwie z nich wyleciały poza nią. Trójka załogi rozbiła się o powierzchnię planety. Upadek przeżył tylko jeden kwarc, ponieważ inne zostały w tym czasie rozbite przez ogromny nacisk na ich kamienie. Tygrysie Oko wpadła w panikę i zaczęła krzyczeć, co przykuło uwagę jednego z mieszkańców planety, który zwołał Bursztyn i resztę. Uspokoiły klejnot, która opowiedziała im o zajściu. Postanowiła zamieszkać z nimi na tej planecie, gdzie spędziła wiele lat w towarzystwie mieszkańców i Bursztyn, z którą bardzo się zaprzyjaźniła. W między czasie klejnoty złączyły się w fuzję, która umożliwiła im łatwiejszą komunikację oraz bardzo się do siebie przywiązały. Wiele się przez te lata wydarzyło, mnóstwo kłótni, wiele wylanych łez i tęsknota za Homeworldem, który jest przeciwko nim - w końcu zostałyby za to wszystko rozbite. Mimo to, spędziły mnóstwo wspaniałych chwil w tamtym miejscu. Kiedy udało im się wspólnie naprawić statek Bursztyn, używając do tego części statku Kwarcu, zdecydowały się na wycieczkę po Ziemi. Poleciały na nią (W szczątkach była mapa kosmosu i koloni), gdzie przechadzały się po terenach dzisiejszej Rosji, Indii, a na koniec poleciały do Ameryki, gdzie dotarły do przedszkola głównego, miejsca powstania Tygrysiego Oka. Spotkały tam Bizmut, przerażone widokiem obcego klejnotu po tylu latach rozłączyły się i próbowały uciec, jednak udało jej się je zatrzymać. Po dość długiej rozmowie, podczas której spróbowały nowych fuzji, pożegnały się. Szły spotkać się z Rose Quartz, jednak zatrzymała je armia. Klejnoty natychmiast się rozłączyły, a jeden z Kwarców zaatakował je. Pomimo ucieczki zostały schwytane i przesłuchane, jednak nic nie wiedziały na ten temat, dlatego też je rozbito, a odłamki klejnotów pozostawiono na ogromnej, rozległej łące, pełnej kwiatów, którą każdego dnia oświetlało słońce, na którą padał rzewny deszcz i która spała pod nocnym niebem. Bursztyn i Tygrysie Oko pozostały razem do końca. Relacje Bursztyn Odkąd ją poznała, były ze sobą bardzo blisko i traktowała ją jako najlepszą przyjaciółkę i najważniejszą osobę we wszechświecie. Zwierzała jej się ze wszystkich swoich problemów i bardzo jej ufała. Lubiła tworzyć z nią Cytryn. Dużo rozmawiały w fuzji i bardzo się o siebie troszczyły. Nie lubiła być z dala od niej. Chroniła ją przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem, a Bursztyn również była dla niej "tarczą" przed wszystkimi problemami, koszmarami i złymi wspomnieniami. Najlepiej wspominają długie rozmowy pod nocnym, gwieździstym niebem, z dala od głośnych mieszkańców planety. Warto wspomnieć, że tam również istniał układ słoneczny, złożony z 12 planet, gdzie zamieszkała przez nie była czwartą od słońca. Podczas tych rozmów wylały wiele łez, wspominając przykre sytuacje, które, przed ich poznaniem się, bardzo je przerosły. Tygrysie Oko potwornie bała się śmierci. Nie swojej, a swoich przyjaciół. Nie wyobrażała sobie życia w samotności na tej planecie, a co dopiero bez Bursztyn. Kochała ją jako przyjaciółkę bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego Bizmut Bardzo ją polubiła. Stworzenie z nią fuzji było dla niej świetnym przeżyciem i chciała dzięki niej dołączyć do Kryształów. Kwarce Była dość szanowana wśród innych, niżej postawionych i słabszych kwarców. Swoich dowódców darzyła dużym szacunkiem i starała się być pomocna, dlatego raczej ją lubili. Mieszkańcy planety Z początku byli zaskoczeni i nieco przerażeni jej przybyciem, jednak zaprzyjaźniła się szybko z nimi. Traktowała mieszkańców jak rodzinę i bardzo starała się, aby żyło im się tam jak najlepiej. Ciekawostki * W całym swoim życiu została pozbawiona formy 37 razy (wszystkie stroje: TBA) ** Miała kiedyś krótkie włosy, ale gdy Żółta to zobaczyła, pozbawiła ją formy, aby miała znowu długie, jak reszta kwarców. Ponadto jej strój nie zawierał żadnego Diamentu. * Pomimo, że jest bardzo towarzyska i lubi się zaprzyjaźniać, nie darzy sympatią większości klejnotów. Ukrywa to i stara się być dla nich miła, pomimo, że bardzo rzadko ktoś jej wcale nie irytuje. * Jej ulubionym kwiatem jest mlecz. * Nie cierpi wysiłku fizycznego. * Uwielbia zimno, jednak nie cierpi zimy. Jej ulubioną porą roku jest jesień. * Jej ulubionym kolorem jest bursztynowy, ale lubi też żółty, pomarańczowy, beżowy i niebieski. * Uwielbia rysować. * Nienawidzi pływać. * Przeczuwała, że na Ziemi może im się coś stać i bardzo uważała na siebie i Bursztyn. * Nie umie tańczyć, choć lubi, dlatego trudno było jej się złączyć z Bizmut. * Nie lubi być sama, chyba, że ma być pośród tych, których nie lubi. Wtedy woli samotność. * Jedzenie ją brzydzi. * Gdyby miała wybierać, jakim klejnotem chciała by być, zdecydowanie wybrałaby Bursztyn. Bardzo chciałaby posiadać zdolność cofania się w czasie. * Powstała w najwyżej położonej dziurze w przedszkolu. ** Boi się przez to wysokości ** Powstała na Ziemi. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:OC